Coffee and Chocolate
by sxorxo41794
Summary: Edward is 26. Bella is 18. Edward is Bella's teacher. Can they overcome the obstacles that seek to bring them down?  Angst x Romance x Drama
1. Prologue

**A/N  
><strong>**I'm an indecisive teenager. Sue me :) No more second guessing. This is my story Coffee and Chocolate. I hope you decide to come along for the ride. Third time's the charm.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

"Wait!"

Edward kept walking; his eyes set straight ahead, footsteps unfaltering. He needed to get away.

"Edward, wait! Please!" She cried again. He felt his insides twist at hearing the pain in her voice.

This was the right thing…for both of them.

He could hear her behind him, her footsteps matching the rhythm of his heartbeat before slowing down and coming to a stop.

"Edward?" Her desperate whisper tore at his soul. It was as if someone pulled the emergency brakes on a runaway train, his feet stopping completely, almost out of his control.

Fists clenched at his side, shoulder tense and rigid, Edward turned around.

The same eyes that had looked up at him with warmth and adoration not were wide and red rimmed with fear and confusion.

It almost made him change his mind.

Almost.

"Why are you doing this?" she begged, her sweet voice carrying through the air.

Edward let out a dark chuckle. The beautiful creature in front of him had no idea; no idea what she was doing to him.

So, he said the words he knew would break her.

"You're a child Bella." His voice sounded foreign even to him. "I've been deluding myself in thinking otherwise."

He heard her sharp intake of breath and was immediately hit with a pang of remorse. But he couldn't stop, even as he watched the tears fall and stain her beautiful face, he continued.

"Did you really think this would work out? Were you really that naïve to believe this would work?"

Edward shook his head, dropping his eyes to his feet.

He didn't mean it. He didn't mean any of it.

She had to know.

But as he watched her face crumple, Edward knew that she believed him.

The monster had been unleashed.

"I have to do what's best for me, Bell. And you…you're not it."

As if she had been burned, Bella's eyes came alive, shining with fury.

"Don't. Call me that." She said through gritted teeth. "I trusted you…and all this time…"

If god existed he would surely be damned.

"I've made a mistake, Bella."

Edward locked eyes with her, pleading for her to understand.

"Yeah," she countered, lifting her chin up. "It seems we both have."

xxx

**Intrigued?**

**You know what to do.**

**-Sabrina**


	2. Chapter 1

**No Copyright infringement intended. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Bella maneuvered her 2010 Honda Civic into her parking spot on campus, cutting the engine sitting back.

She was about twenty minutes early, which meant Barclay Academy was a ghost town.

Bella took a moment to revel in the silence. In a couple of minutes the other seniors would be pulling up in their shiny new Land Rovers and BMW's, spray painted and decked to the nines in spirited slogans and catch phrases declaring their last year of high school.

It was a tradition that Bella wished she had the energy to partake in. She assumed it would be fun to get together with the rest of her classmates and revel in the beauty of almost being at the end.

But it would have been forced, and insincere, because Bella wasn't sure she was all that happy to become an adult. She wasn't even completely sure what that meant.

When the year was over she would go off to some far away college with a fancy name, leaving behind the very place she loved to hate.

Long Island was suffocating her, yet it was the only home she had ever known. It was a bittersweet revelation that if given the chance, she would leave it all behind. Her father would be upset, she knew, but he would never let her see exactly how upset her leaving would make him.

Charlie had always been the "suffer in silence," type. Sometimes when she was younger, she would find him sitting in his room, eyes glazed over, holding a small, crumpled photograph. The only evidence of distress was the rigid set in his shoulders, the rest of his face blank.

Bella had badgered her father relentlessly, to see the photo she assumed to be of her mother, but her father would just let out a gruff 'it's not worth it, sweetheart,' before tucking it back into an old shoebox and storing it away in his closet.

Of course, as a child, her curiosity had gotten the best her, as she tried on many occasions to locate the elusive 'photograph' with no luck.

When the questions rolling around her little head became too much, she turned to her grandmother Marie.

_"Gamma? How come daddy won't let me look at his picture?" She had been sitting on the floor in front of the living room couch, drawing a picture, while her grandmother brushed her hair._

_"And what picture would that be, my little love?"_

_"The one of my momma." Her tone was light and conversational. She might as well have been pointing out that the sky was blue._

_"You're momma?" The older woman asked, taken aback by the sureness in her granddaughter's voice._

_"Yeah, I think it's of my momma 'cuz Daddy's always sad when he looks at it."_

_"Hmmm…"_

_Bella stopped her coloring, lifting the paper to take a look at her handiwork before turning around._

_"Why won't he let me see it?"_

_Marie smiled, her eyes alight with a subtle sadness." He probably is just trying to protect you little love."_

_"Protect me? From what?"_

_"From missing someone who doesn't deserve it. You have so many people who love you, Isabella. Never forget that."_

Bella had never known her mother, and from that moment on, it ceased to be a constant thought in her mind. Her father and grandmother were right. She wouldn't spare a wish for a mother who obviously didn't love her.

Suddenly, the air was filled with blaring car horns and loud whoops, signaling her moment of peace and quiet was over.

So as Bella unlocked her door to step outside, she promised herself that regardless of a past she didn't understand and a future she couldn't foresee, she would make the most of what she had.

It was time to move forward.

xxx

**You've got to grease the pan before you pour the batter in. ;)**

**xo Sabrina**


	3. Chapter 2

**Did I mention I was an impatient teenager...**

**No Copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

After a quick assembly in which the headmaster bestowed upon the senior class a list of responsibilities and priorities as leaders of the school, Bella made her way to her first class.

Reaching for the door to her calculus building, she heard a familiar voice call out her name.

"Hey! B!"

Bella turned around to meet the grinning face of her best friend, looking like he just stepped out of a vineyard vines catalogue, his silky blond hair falling with an effortless precision in front of his bright blue eyes.

Seriously, did being gay immediately equate with wearing bright colors all the time?

"You know, I'm really disappointed in you Mike. You missed a very inspirational pep talk by our esteemed head master, this morning." Bella admonished sarcastically. The entire school knew that being the headmaster at Barclay Academy was just like being the queen of England. Sure, you got to sit on the throne and demand respect from your subjects…but in the end, it was the big leagues behind the scenes that called all the shots.

Mike scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Pshh, oh please Bells. I swear the only thing 'steemed' about that man is his head. You could send signals up to space with the amount of light that thing reflects."

Bella unsuccessfully tried to hold in her laugh, instead releasing a short snort, covering her mouth with her hand and glancing around her quickly to make sure no one was listening to their conversation.

As if the notion of eave droppers would ever stop Michael.

"I'm not kidding! I mean, powder that baby…or at least invest in a fashionable toupee! Save us all from going blind before we're thirty."

Mike Newton had been Bella's best friend from the moment their five-year-old selves laid eyes on each other at a nearby playground. There was still a picture up on her fridge with the two of them sitting next to each other on a bench, arms slung around each other and two bright toothy grins on their faces. Michael had been dressed in a sky blue polo with a matching belt and bright yellow shorts while Bella wore a lavender tee shirt with faded blue overalls. Even as a five year old, he had more style then Bella ever could.

She remembered being drawn to his friendly, outgoing nature. Sure, he was a bit over the top sometimes, but Bella found that this suited her personality perfectly. Over the years, as they grew, so did their friendship.

Bella's giggles subsided as they walked together to their next class, Michael's hand slung around her waist, and her hands around his bicep.

Bella used to find it ironic how she was able to relate to him more than any of the girls her age. Well maybe not that ironic, given that Mike was practically a girl. It seemed everyone knew, but it wasn't until Mike turned fourteen that he announced he was gay. It was never a big deal for Bella; he had always, and would always be her friend. Bella never had to worry about herself around him. She figured that was why she had always been so comfortable around him when she would go loopy the moment a boy even looked at her. She reveled in the peace their relationship brought her, as she never had to worry about him liking her…or the pressure to take their friendship to the next level.

"Okay, but really," she began when she could finally catch a breath, "where were you?"

Michael smiled coyly.

"Did you hear we got a new American Studies teacher?"

Bella blinked.

"Umm…no I didn't hear that. Is it a man or a woman?" She questioned curiously. A few of Barclay's teachers had retired the year before, so it was fitting that there would be a few new faces around the school.

"Hmm, maybe it would be better if I showed you instead." Mikes said slyly, glancing at Bella out of the corner of his eye.

She immediately sobered, suspicion taking over.

"You look nice by the way. Who picked out that outfit?"

Bella smiled despite herself.

She wore a bright pink Ralph Lauren work shirt with gold buttons, tucked in to skinny white pants, and shimmery gold Tory Burch iridescent flats. A brown belt and a few gold Kate Spade bangles pulled it all together. Looking in the mirror this morning, Bella was pleasantly surprised.

"You did."

Throughout all her years at Barclay, she had absolutely loathed having a dress code. But while she would have preferred a tee shirt and jeans, with Michael's help, dressing up was kind of fun.

"Ah right. And it's a good thing I did. You'll be turning heads today, B."

Bella shook her head at her best friend, as they rounded the corner to their classroom.

Mike shot her one last devious look before opening the door.

She didn't know what she'd expected.

But it definitely wasn't this.

xxx

* * *

><p><strong>...who loves reassurance and attention. ;)<strong>

**Be sure to leave me some love...**

**Or do your worst. I can take it.**

**xo Sabrina**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yay, my college process is over. All those applications really suck the fun out of writing, you know? Moving on to the story...Say hello to Edward :)**

**No Copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

It took more than a little bit of effort for Bella to pick her jaw up off the floor. He was beautiful, his strong form bathed in the morning sunlight, giving him an almost ethereal glow. Bella's eyes raked over his lean body, muscled arms and broad shoulders. _God was he tall. _She could tell he was easily a good foot taller than her.

It wasn't until her hungry eyes had completed their inventory of his body, did they make their way up to his face. His jaw was sharp and strong...masculine, with a hint of stubble. Bella's fingers twitched slightly, wondering what it would feel like to run her palm along the precise planes of his cheeks.

Someone cleared their throat, and Bella was met with smiling, bright green eyes. She blushed and turned her face away, embarrassed at having been caught staring.

"Hi there. You two here for American Studies?" His voice was like velvet, smooth and rich.

"We sure are, right Bells?" Bella started at the sound of Mike's voice, having totally forgotten he was standing next to her. She nodded quickly, pulling the strap of her backpack tighter again her shoulder, casting a shy glance in his direction.

He was smirking at her. She resisted the childish urge to stick out her tongue at him, knowing too well that he was dying inside on the account of her behavior.

"Great, I'm Mr. Cullen...Edward, actually. Why...uh, you two can grab a desk and we'll get started in a few."

Bella smiled at his unease. He was obviously a new teacher, given his aversion to formalities and the state of his classroom. The room was so disorganized, one would think it had been inhabited for years, with random mismatched shelves overflowing with books encasing the room. There were mismatched shelves overflowing with books that lined the three walls opposite a large whiteboard. Instead of the standard rows and columns, desks were arranged in a large u-shape pushed up against the shelves. _Not very practical...or functional, _she thought, but cozy none the less. There was a strong aroma of coffee that permeated the air and Bella noticed that there was indeed a small, black, and "well-loved" coffee maker stationed on top of the utilitarian style radiator. It beeped twice and crackled as steam began to force its way out of various openings.

"Umm...I think your coffee is done," she said, finding her voice again, smiling when he jumped suddenly before taking long strides across the room.

"Thanks," he drawled smoothing, sending her a crooked smile. "Would you like some? I'm sure I can find another mug here somewhere..."

He quickly strode back over to his desk and got on his knees, shuffling through a poorly concealed stack of boxes being as there was a stack of boxes stuffed under his desk.

"No, no. It's alright."

"Are you sure?"

She smiled again at his concerned expression.

"Yeah, I'm more of a tea drinker anyway. More calming than coffee."

Edward nodded, straightening back up before sending her another sideways smile. "Well in that case, I'll be sure to make tea more often."

Like the teenage girl she was, of course she swooned. Her reactions to him were uncontrollable at this point. Bella didn't know how she was going to make it through the year if he kept up with those smiles.

She giggled softly looking to Mike, who was now waggling his eyebrows suggestively at her from his seat across the room. Bella walked over to him as other students began filtering in.

"Well, I know I don't have to ask you what you think of him. Yummy isn't he?"

Bella couldn't argue.

"He sure is something else."

Failing this class was a definite possibility.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short, but I'm a new author so this is a little easier for me. I'll update often ;)<strong>

**Review please! I'd love to hear from you**

**xo Sabrina**


	5. Chapter 4

**...and we're moving along...**

**No Copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

XXX

"Hey, B," Michael whispered conspiratorially, "check out who's heading this way."

Bella cast a quick glance over her shoulder, groaning when she saw Seth Meyer.

"Aww, come on B, he's cute, and completely head over heels for ya. Why don't you just give him a chance?"

She shook her head but didn't respond, instead focusing on stabbing at the cucumbers in her salad.

Bella startled at the screech of the cafeteria chair against the linoleum floor.

"Hey, Mike, Bella," Seth said cheerfully. "You guys having a good first day?"

"Hey, Seth. It's been great so far. Could do without Calculus in my schedule, but things could be worse."

Seth nodded at Mike, before turning his gaze on Bella.

"How about you, Bella?"

"It's been good," she murmured quietly, looking over to Mike who quickly jumped in enthusiastically, filling Seth in on about the classes he was taking and all the teachers he couldn't wait to pull pranks on.

Bella kept catching Seth looking at her, obviously not giving a crap about what Mike was saying, but trying to be polite. However, her mind was too far away to care.

Sure, Seth was good looking, all tan skin and blue eyes, but he wasn't for her. Bella hated to think that everything she said or did, in some way led him on, but she didn't have it in her to completely blow him off.

"Oh my god! Did you guys see the new Studies teacher? Can you say go-rrr-geous" Jessica sang, skipping to the table and thankfully squeezing herself between Bella and Seth. He looked a bit put out, but Bella couldn't help breathing a sigh of relief.

"Hey Jess. Yeah we did. He seemed pretty cool."

"Pretty cool?" She knocked playfully on Bella's head. "Hello! He's fucking hot, that one. I think I'm going to be needing a lot of extra-help, if you know what I mean." She winked and Bella shook her head.

"Ahmen, sister."

Mike laughed and Bella shook her head. _Typical Mike and Jess._

After their first meeting, she had come to the conclusion that Edward was more than just a pretty face. He had some great insight into the literature they would read throughout the year, and she couldn't wait to delve into the classics. Hemingway, Fitzgerald, Emerson...not to mention the art and architecture part of the course. She didn't think she had ever been so excited for a class before and hearing Jessica objectify the young teacher was frustrating.

"Gosh, you two are such girls. He's just a guy." _Thank you Seth._

_"_Whatever."

The conversation changed course after that, with Jessica and Mike prattling on about the annual homecoming dance. Apparently this years theme was "Neon Beach Party," whatever the hell that was. It definitely didn't make Bella want to hang around a stuffy gym with a bunch of sweaty, hormonal teenagers for three hours. Not that she was much of a dancer anyway...she would leave the booty poppin' to her best friend.

Bella was content to pick at her salad in silence when she looked up to see a very uncomfortable Seth, tie loose, and tugging at his shirt collar.

"So Bella...I was umm..just...y-you know wondering if..."

Her heart dropped. The boy sure didn't waste any time, that was obvious. Fortunately for her, she had become quite adept at avoidance and running.

"Oh my God! Uh, I'm so stupid!" Bella said, slapping her hand theatrically to her forehead before quickly gathering up the mess from her lunch and throwing on her jacket. "I'm sorry Seth, I forgot that I left my uh...I have to hand in some uh...forms!"

"Forms?"

"Yeah, uh... forms for the nurse! Very important. It can't wait. I'll see you guys later," she called over her shoulder, already half-way to the door. Michael shook his head at her, a small smile on his lips. He had told her countless times what a bad liar she was. Jessica didn't look up once from her Blackberry and Seth just looked confused, so she figured her skills or lack there of were sufficient enough this time.

It was't until she was safely outside under the afternoon sun that Bella realized how crazy she was acting. _Why couldn't she just go out with the guy?_ He was nice enough and he didn't play the part of an entitled prick like all the other boys in her class.

She crossed the quad, dodging flying footballs and frisbees, to grab her backpack off a random bench. She figured it would be better if she just went to class and kept her mind occupied on something useful.

"You know, you shouldn't just leave your stuff lying around."

Startled, Bella let out a short yelp, turning to see her bronze-haired daydream openly smirking at her. She felt her cheeks warm, irritated at herself for being so easily spooked.

"Well, you should know better than to sneak up on a girl. You almost gave me a heart attack!" She snapped.

He chuckled, running his fingers through his hair.

Bella motioned to the campus around her. "Everyone leaves their stuff around. I haven't met one person who uses their lockers."

"Why not?" Edward questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't know. Waste of time I guess. We believe in "trust" at this school. Didn't you read it in one of those quaker pamphlets or something?"

Edward snorted, "It wasn't a pamplet, it was a very large novel actually, so no, I didn't read it."

Bella laughed. "I see. Well you'll learn soon enough. The sun always shines here at Barclay," she quipped sarcastically.

Nodding, she watched him press his lips together. "Bella right?"

She beamed at him, happy that she was something memorable to him. "Yeah."

"Well, I will see you tomorrow then, Bella."

"Mhmm."

He waved before slowing walking in the direction of the cafeteria, just as Seth, Michael and Jessica were walking out of the building.

Ducking quickly, as if that could conceal her, she made her way as stealthily as she could to the nurses office.

Bella swore she just came down with a fever.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Bella. We've all had that Edward sickness... ;)<strong>

**Don't forget to review!**

**xo Sabrina**


	6. Chapter 5

SM owns Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5<span>**

XXX

The drive home from school seemed quicker then usual, what with Bella daydreaming about a certain green-eyed teacher. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was just something about him that seemed to pull her in; some invisible force that had her yearning to be close to him.

Thinking back on their conversation in the quad, she found herself feeling frustrated and embarrassed that she had acted so immaturely when he approached her. But he had caught her off guard and if there was one thing Bella loathed most in this world, it was surprises.

Realizing that fretting wouldn't change the past, she grabbed her bag and sluggishly climbed out of the car.

The gravel beneath her feet crunched as Bella approached the door, which was unsurprisingly left slightly ajar.

It was just one of the many things that proved how much Charles Swan loved his daughter. The majority of her classmates had little to non-existent relationships with their parents, many of them big time business people or self-made entrepreneurs with little time to spare amidst their hectic schedules of meetings, phone calls and travels.

Many of Charles' acquaintances were surprised when he chose to liquidate his assets and retire early to take care of Bella after her grandmother had passed. In their eyes it would have been easier to just hire a nanny or babysitter. Bella sometimes felt guilty that her dad had to give up on all his hard work just to raise her, but Charles assured her there was no place he'd rather be. Besides, it wasn't as if they were left broke and struggling.

Marie Higginbottom had loved her granddaughter, as her daughter Renee should have and thus in her death made Bella the sole heir to her wealth. There would be no nights spent agonizing over student loans, utility, or medical bills. No dreams or ambitions put on hold for a lack of resources. Her grandmother and father made sure that Bella would want for nothing the rest of her life, and for that she was thankful.

Upon entering the house, Bella found her father in the living room nursing a bottle of Heineken and examining what seemed to be a new fishing pole.

"Hey Bells, how was the first day?"

"It was good," she said, making her way over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "We got a new American Studies teacher."

"Oh, really? I think I got an e-mail about that a couple weeks ago." He said, continuing to fiddle with his new toys. "What happened to the other teacher….Herbert?"

Bella rolled her eyes. Charles tried to stay involved, but sometimes things just went over his head. "It was Dr. Herschman, Dad. I think he retired. The new guy's cool though. Kind of young, but everyone seems to like him."

"That's good. Everything else went okay? Michael behaving himself?"

"Yes Dad," she laughed.

"Good, pizza for dinner sound okay?"

"Yeah that sounds fine. I'll be up in my room. Call me when it gets here."

"Will do."

Bella gave him another quick kiss before dashing up to her room. Since it was the only the first day and the teachers hadn't assigned much work, she was able to finish everything just as the delivery guy rang the doorbell. The two had a quiet dinner filled with pleasant small talk, some of which included Charles inquiring about her 18th birthday. Bella simply shrugged it off, informing him that she would probably be spending a quiet night over at Michael's house as per tradition. They had done it every year since she turned 12.

Charles thought she should do something a little more special and even offered to pay for dinner for Bella and a few of her friends. However, as predicted, she politely declined stating that it wasn't necessary.

"Well, alright then," he responded gruffly. "Let me know if you change your mind."

* * *

><p><strong>Been a while, I know...soooowwwrryy :D<strong>

**But on the bright side, reviewing is easy now with the handy dandy feature below, so be sure to let me know what you think! :)**

**Bella's birthday will be posted sometime later this week. I want to try to get ahead on a few chapters so there aren't just big gaps in posting. However, it might still happen...I'll try my best though.**

**Thanks**

**-Sabrina**


	7. Chapter 6

**SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement intended. All mistakes are mine. Since this is my first story, I'm going to try to get through it without a beta and then maybe in the future re-edit or start a new with one.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6<span>**

XXX

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Bella huffed angrily, rubbing her hands up and down her bare arms, desperate for some friction. It wasn't terribly cold tonight, but the outfit Mike had dressed her in didn't offer much protection from the slight breeze that had her knees trembling and teeth chattering.

A black bandage Hervé Léger dress that apparently hugged her in all the right places and served to show off _'everything her mama gave her.'_

Bella didn't fail to see the irony.

She had planned on celebrating her 18th birthday at Mike's house with junk food and chick flicks. However, it became apparent the moment she arrived that he had something else up his sleeve. Before she could even blink Bella found herself on a train, fake ID in tow, awaiting admittance to a 21 and over club in Brooklyn.

"Where did you get these?"

According the fake ID in her hand, she turned 21 in June and currently resided in Phoenix, Arizona, both of which were highly implausible given that she was as white as a sheet and had the face of a 15 year old.

"Online. Don't worry, everyone uses it. It's completely legit."

"Right." she snorted. _Because a website selling fake ID's was legitimate on all counts._

Michael wrapped his arm around her, the picture of ease. If Bella didn't know any better she would think he frequented the nightclub scene.

"Oh, Stop scowling B," he teased. "Everything's going to be fine and you're going to have the best birthday ever."

"How are you so calm about this?" She asked catching sight of two very big and very mean looking bouncers. They wore stony expressions as they checked everyone's identifications waving one couple in and denying entrance to a group of girls.

Bella felt dizzy.

She could barely pass for the age she was, nevermind older.

Whenever she met any of Charles' business friends or associates they had always assumed her to be younger, fifteen at most. It was the _eyes_, they'd said, so wide and childlike. Even when her face had lost its roundness, and her slim boyish figure had softened into subtle curves, Bella's innocence was striking, making her age all the more obvious.

Not to mention she could barely keep her balance in the black patent leather pumps Michael had forced upon her poor feet. She shuffled awkwardly trying to simultaneously relieve the pressure as they pinched and dug painfully into the backs of her heels, while pulling down her dress.

Sighing, Bella cast an envious look at Mike's _flat _black dress loafers. _'Beauty is pain' my ass,_ she thought. He wasn't the one who would wake up with blisters tomorrow morning.

"Next," came a hard, deep voice.

Bella clutched her friend's arm, feeling her nails dig into his jacket. He nudged her lightly, silently reminding her to play it cool.

Because _really_, Bella Swan's middle name was cool.

They handed their cards to a man in a black suit with broad shoulders and big beefy arms and she immediately felt herself break out into a cold sweat. _Oh, what it must be like to be_ that_ intimidating_, she thought. Bella couldn't imagine anyone wanting to be on this guy's bad side.

"Names?"

"Michael Newton."

"Isabella Swan"

He studied their ID's, passing over each with a UV light, his eyes flicking from their faces to the pictures in front of him rapidly. Bella tried to discern his expression, but the man was good at his job, remaining expressionless. The perfect poker-face.

"Date of birth?"

Both Mike and Bella rattled off the dates they had memorized, albeit a little nervously.

"You're both from Phoenix?"

"Yeah, we just transferred from ASU to NYU," Michael said, ever the calm one under pressure.

Bella was tempted to wince and close her eyes. It was like watching a scary movie just as the killer holds up the knife.

But to her astonishment, after what felt like ages, the bouncer finally waved them in with a short grunt.

"Thanks man," Mike responded politely, quickly tugging Bella inside, slinging his arm around her waist.

They were immediately engulfed by the club's heavy beat and Bella let out a deep breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"See," Mike sang. "I told you it was going to be fine."

"I'm still going to kill you," she said, slightly breathless. "I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest. What do we do now?"

He beamed down at her, his smile taking over his whole face.

"Nooow my beee-uuu-tiful friend, we celebrate! How 'bout a drink?"

Bella wasn't a big drinker, but she indulged her best friend anyway. In just a couple months she'd be surrounded by alcohol in college, so she figured one night wouldn't hurt.

They walked hand in hand to the bar, Bella's eyes flitting around the dance floor at the heap of bodies swaying and grinding against each other.

The dj was spinning some awful mix of Rhianna's '_Where H__ave You Been_,' as if the song didn't have enough techono and autotune already. But the club's friday night partyers didn't seem to care as they gulped down their drinks and thrashed about.

Mike motioned to the bartender, ordering two rum and cokes.

"Alright," he said, as they both downed their drinks, Bella cringing slightly at the taste. It wan't that bad; definitely something she could learn to get used to. "I say we get on the floor and shake our booties first, then scope out some hot guys."

"Do I even have a choice?" she said dryly.

"No, come on."

Bella groaned, but allowed herself to be smashed up against sweaty half naked people as Mike led them through the crowd to a relatively open area on the other side of the floor. He spun her around just as Nicki Minaj's, '_Beez in the Trap'_ came on. Wide excited grins stretched across their faces and before Bella knew it, they were both grinding to the slow beat and screaming out the chorus with the rest of the crowd.

_Bitches ain't shit, and they ain't sayin' nuthin'_  
><em>A hundred muthafuckas can't tell me nuthin'<em>  
><em>I beez in the trap, bee, beez in the trap<em>  
><em>I beez in the trap, bee, beez in the trap<em>

Neither of them were fans of hardcore rap or hip hop, but there was something about Nicki Minaj that was just so silly and fun. By the time it was over, Bella was hunched over laughing, tears streaming down her face.

They danced to a few more songs and grabbing a couple fruity drinks off the waitresses that were walking around, both Bella and Mike declared that it was time for a break.

Bella's feet was killing her, but she was having such a good time that she didn't even care anymore. Her body was humming from the alcohol and she could feel herself relaxing more.

"What's next boss?"

"Another drink!" Mike said excitedly, albeit a bit too enthusiastically. But Bella just grinned goofily and nodded her head as he passed her another colored something or other. She plopped down at the bar, swaying slightly as she sucked through a thin straw.

"I've got to hit the restroom, babe. Stay here, okay?"

"Mhmmmmm," she nodded, distractedly.

Her mind flickered through the events of the night. It hadn't been as bad as she thought it would be. Besides the lying to her dad part, she could see herself letting loose more often. Maybe there were some other clubs her and Michael could visit with their other friends later in the year.

_Oh gosh Bella, one night out and your already acting like a crazy party girl!_ _What would nana say!_ She giggled to herself, oh well, there wasn't anything wrong with wanting to have a little fun.

So off in her own world was Bella that she wasn't even aware of the person approaching her until a smooth velvet voice crooned in her ear.

"Is this seat taken?"

_This was new._ Besides Seth, Bella couldn't recall ever being hit on by a guy before.

Maybe it was the alcohol and the liquid courage, that made her shake her head no, a coy smile emerging as she turned to her right.

"Oh, holy hell..."

* * *

><p><strong>Whoops...<strong>

**What are the odd huh?...**

**Let me know what you think :)**

**-Sabrina**


End file.
